


The light of my life

by Shinpud



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alador Blight and Odalia Blight Being Assholes, Eda Clawthorne's Curse, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I Ship It, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Minor Boscha/Willow Park, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent Emperor Belos (The Owl House), Soft Amity Blight, Teacher Lilith Clawthorne, The Owl House References, Young Eda Clawthorne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinpud/pseuds/Shinpud
Summary: It was near midnight when a light appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the throne room, the light lasted only a few seconds and didn’t make any noise… if it weren’t for the presence of the emperor itself who witness it nobody would have notice. The light wasn’t alone though, it was accompanied whit a dead human female covered in blood and a barely noticeable human baby.What could this meaningless being bring to the life of the most powerful witch of the boiling isles?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The light that came whit a Luz**

Belos wasn’t known to be a sensitive man, quite the opposite in fact. The man ruled the boiling isles whit an iron fist (quite literally since he never takes off his gauntlets), never he allowed itself to be compassionate or a caring person. Being like this was the only way he could master the temper to be able to conquer the boiling isles and stablish new rules and basically reform the way the witches do magic, a more oppressed and controlled way but a safe one. That was the way of the Titan (or so he says).

  
But even him was a little shock when a light blind him and two anthropomorphic figures appeared out of nowhere, however he was more shocked from the realization that he began to feel something else when he saw a bloody human female … a dead woman whit a child in her now deedless arms. The woman couldn’t speak to explain what just had happened since she was well… dead, but it wasn’t hard to picture what probably happened to her, there were marks of stabbing all across her back, her clothes were all messed up whit chops (some sort of blade probably) The strange thing is that the baby appears to be completely unharmed. Well not entirely strange if we assume that this was indeed a mother and her child.

  
Motherly instincts always ensure the safety of the child, it was an instinct of the animals and the humans fit that category, yet it was also the ultimate act of altruism, give the life of oneself for another being. Even him, the emperor of the boiling isles, supreme ruler of all and the most powerful witch in existence couldn’t help but feel some… Curiosity? Yes, that was it… There where so many questions to be asked, what was that light? why humans? Why the castle and more specifically the throne room where he was?

  
A few minutes passed since the light had faded, Belos thought that it might be better to be cautious. The best course of action should have been blasting the two humans to oblivion, yet…  
Belos grab a bell from the side of the throne and rang it. After 30 seconds or so a small red skin demon appeared from one of the doors of the throne room already bowing.

  
“Yes, my leash?”

  
Quickly noticing the body in front of the emperor Kikimora felt a sudden overwhelming fear.

  
“M…My lord I’m sorry the alarms didn’t function properly I…I…”

  
“Worry not Kiki, this is not an attack… or so I think”

  
“Excuse me? my lord then what…”

  
A sudden cry interrupt Kikimora who promptly move in front of the emperor to protect him against anything that the invisible creature shall throw at him.  
“Ah yes, so it is alive…” Belos almost spoke to himself.

  
“You see Kiki this human… mother I assume, appeared out of nowhere in front of my throne, it was already dead when she appeared, but it appears that she was carrying his brood.”

  
Kikimora was relief to hear a normal tone on the emperor’s voice, he was not mad, she has not failed... yet. She needed to act quickly, even if this was not a direct treat to Belos safety the emperor of the boiling isles shouldn’t be disturbed whit anything, less this … human baby?

  
“Ah yes… so you wish me to dispose of this for you?”

  
-“No!”

  
Kiki was disturbed whit the sudden shout of the emperor. She has done something wrong, what could it be? Her manners? She took too long to come? She…

  
“Ejem sorry Kiki, you see… for many years, hundreds perhaps, that a human has stepped on these lands ... this is a unique opportunity to study and research. So, I order you to take this child and see that it not dies, you should do this by any means necessary take some of the best healers of the coven if necessary. Say that is my direct order and if the child dies… there will be consequences…”

  
“Y…yes sir, immediately, but… what should I do whit the mothers body?”

  
“Mhh… Order some guards to carry her body to some place to study latter, also I want all of her possession to be safely store for future research.”

  
Kikimora gently took the baby on her tiny arms and moved quickly but carefully towards the healers and nurses of the castle leaving Belos alone.

  
Belos sat quietly on his throne facing the corpse of the dead woman reflecting upon himself. I have seen tens of dead bodies in front of me, yet his simple human body makes me feel uncomfortable, there is not terror only some sort of… sadness?

  
His inner monologue was interrupted when, some guards enter the room, bowed in front of the emperor, and quickly took the body whit them leaving only a small puddle of blood.

  
_Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day._


	2. The not so almighty Belos

According to most of the witches and demons of the boiling isles there was no such thing as an impossible task for the almighty emperor Belos, and in some regards that was true but when the tranquility of the castle was interrupted whit a loud cry at almost every hour even Belos himself started to doubt if he had made the correct choice.

It was an infernal cry, one that produce a terrible effect on the heart of men and demon alike some sort of “abnormal preoccupation” for the creature, an interesting effect to be sure. It was no magic but when anyone hear the cry, they suddenly feel the need to care for the human baby, very interesting but it appears as if no one can satisfy the necessities of the child.

This predicament must be solved at once.

“Kiki…” said Belos whit with a tired tone in his voice.

“Yes, my lord?”

“I do order you to make sure that the human creature was healed of any potential injures and sickness, right?”

“Yes, my lord and the best members of the healing coven made sure to fulfill your will.”

Belos knew that what Kikimora had said its true, the high members of the healing coven were capable of almost defy death itself, there was no way that they couldn’t treat a simple human baby… Even if the biological differences existed, they weren’t so much different of a normal witch of the boiling isles or, so it was written in some ancient tomes that mentioned the humans.

“Then… by the Titan, why does this child keeps crying all the time!”

“I’m not enterally sure myself my leash… I think we may be ignoring something about the human biology or…”

“Or?”

“It’s not my intention to be disrespectful but I don’t think that anyone in here knows about being a mother or a father.”

All the members of the emperor coven live by and only by the Emperor’s orders, there were no time for love or at least not while they were serving Belos.

“Yes… that may be true Kiki... what do you suggest?

Kikimora has already some suggestions on her mind but she is scared that none of the answers that she may give to Belos would be of his liking.

“Well, my lord I have 5 possibilities but… no solution is perfect my leash so before I proceed whit the explanations, I apologize to you for not have a suitable solution at the level of his majesty.”

“Go ahead then Kiki, but I will be the one that decide if the solution suites my standards not you” there was some audible anger in the voice of the emperor.

“Understood… well first is the option of maybe froze her… that will keep her body intact for future research.”

“Yes, that is a valid option… however it will also mean that we surrendered ourselves to this creature it is an act of weakness as if we couldn’t find a proper solution for this predicament.”

Kikimora was now nervous, some of the other options were kind of the same thing, like just kill the baby because we have the mother’s body so we can do some accurate study of the humans in 2 of their phases of evolution… well that was out of the picture now.

“U…understood.”

“What we could also do is giving her for adoption (or more likely order her adoption) to one of the most venerable families of the boiling isles… I’m thinking the Blights may suffice, they recently had they third child so I’m pretty sure that they know how to rise powerful servants for you my lord”?

“Now that’s better but I’m afraid that the high families of the isles are a bunch of hungry for power rats… don’t get me wrong they are loyal, but they also crave for more power in my imperium and if I ask them for this favor, they will somehow make me repay them whit a high place in the coven… however it is an option I’m willing to consider whit some… alterations of course”.

The Blights… Belos thought they were one of the most loyal families to his cause and, they are powerful (not nearly as strong as him of course) the problem whit this idea it was the Blights were very elitist they act disgusted at the presence of inferior witches so it was reasonable to think that they will be even more disgusted whit the presence of a human child… Nevertheless, that third child may be useful for the future (if this human child project success that is) a child around the same age of this baby human mmm… a thought for later.

“Other option is to ask for a babysitter, a permanent one for security reasons”.

Before Belos could speak Kikimora anticipated the train of thought of the emperor and continued.

“It is no weakness to sick the most capable individual for a task, it is strategy”.

Strategy… yes technically it was…

“I think that would be the best course of action my lord.”

“Yes… you’re right Kiki but this most be handled whit utmost secrecy; do we have anyone close to any of the great families of the isles?”

Kikimora quickly started to do a mental list of the members of the coven who might have a relationship whit a strong family… Steve the guard had served as personal caretaker for the child of the Gordon family at the Black Mirror manor. However, a guard is not the best candidate for such a mission. Wait…

“Yes, my leash I think we have the perfect candidate to this task.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith Clawthorne, the most prominent candidate to be the leader of the emperor’s coven, the most loyal witch to the emperor, was given a “top priority mission” by Kikimora a mission that will change the development of the future of the emperor’s coven or even the destiny of the isles and that mission, that task, that secret assignment was… ask the Blights for a babysitter?

And for a human no less. Why there was a human in the castle? Well, she knew but that light thing that Kikimora said during the briefing post “incident” but that didn’t make sense at all. Less sense makes the fact that they were keeping the human alive, just why? Well Lord Belos had said that it was for research purposes and indeed there were no recent recollections of a human living in the boiling isles or of just any human coming here, but how good it would be to study something about humans? She just couldn’t understand… maybe she was missing something, well she didn’t hear the titan’s voice as the Emperor so maybe she just was seeing the big picture well enough.

“Better to focus on the task at hand” said Lilith to herself.

She was in better than good terms whit the blights. Given the recent birth of the third Blight child Odalia and Adalor were quick to ensure a proper private tutor for the newborn Amity Blight (even if she has yet to be able to practice the magic due to her status as a… well a baby) and who better than one of the most respected members of the emperor’s coven and former classmate Lilith Clawthorne.

Lilith wouldn’t call Odalia and Adalor friends, but it seems as they respected each other and that was a lot coming from the Blights so when she was offered the task of teaching their daughter, she accepted the job of tutoring young Amity when she come on age.

But how is she going to ask for a babysitter? The rules of this missions were simple and clear N°1 she couldn’t reveal the presence of a human in the castle. N°2 The persons who requested the babysitter must be kept secret.

Lilith kept thinking on how to succeed in this mission while walking slowly towards the Blight manor.

“Hey Odalia, do you know a good babysitter? A top tier certified one. You know asking for a friend ha ha ha….” No that wouldn’t work.

“Dear Odalia, you see I’m seeking a babysitter for the leader of the potions coven as a personal favor…” No, I think they know each other.

“ahh” There was no possible way to do this the blights know every member of the high society in the boiling isles they eventually would find if I lied to them… I can’t risk that…

She didn’t notice that she was in the front gates of the manor. “oh crap”

Come on Lilith think… think. She repeated to herself mentally.

Too late here comes Odalia whit the twins.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belos rarely moved from his personal room or the throne room however he knew perfectly well the layout of the castle, so he moved quickly through the various rooms occasionally meeting with staff members who bowed to him when he passed near them. After lowering some floors, he was in front of a metal door that he could tell was freezing cold (cold mist came through the gaps of the frame) he finally reached the biological research room.

When he came trough Belos was welcomed by the only member of this “research facility” simply know as Caleb a very “curious” individual to say the least. He was an anthropomorphic demon whit almost orange skin and two red eyes that almost appear to be blood. He always wears his hat and a brown trench coat (not very professional dress code on Belos opinion, but he compensated his lack of etiquette whit results, and results was the only thing that matter)

“Ah my Lord, you came early… I see you’re eager as I for the knowledge that this fresh specimen can give us…” (Caleb speak whit at almost creeping hiss at the end of every word)

“Yes, indeed Caleb so be quick, tell me what we know of this human” Belos reserved to himself the real reason of this early visit a little ashamed of himself for wanting so badly to escape to human’s child cry.

“Of course, Lord Belos. Well first I examine all her belongings; I didn’t find much but I think the little I found will be of your liking”. Caleb quickly points to a table whit three objects, some sort of copybook, a metal like device whit some little buttons and a glass rectangle and lastly a bloody piece of paper.

“I will read the note first since is the most important piece of information we have.”

_If anyone is reading this it means I failed to escape the grasp of the beast, I know this sounds crazy but there is a demon like creature hunting the lasdje3sdas (this part is covered in blood) I’m carrying my child her name is Luz, please if you find this note and no my child please search for it, is only a baby… it’s the only thing that matters to me._

_Camila Noceda_

“Well, this doesn’t explain much but at least we know her name. But, a demon like beast? I’m sure that there are no demons other than the giraffes in the human world”. Belos said whit confusion in his voice.

“Yes, it’s a very confusing matter, that’s why I’m still looking for clues in her body.”

“Yes, you should do that… and the other objects are?”

“the copybook is just a normal copybook it has some sort of drawings that appear to be done by a child but nothing relevant, I was thinking in throw it to the trash honestly”.

“No… I will examine the copybook personally I think I know who made the draws and maybe there are some clues that we cannot see yet”

“Very well Emperor… Then lastly is this metal device we don’t know how it borks or its purpose… it appears to be broken but closer inspections reveals that it is some sort of human scroll, I’m currently exploring a way to make it work without destroying it.”

“Very well then Caleb then I will not disturb you anymore until you have more results. I’m satisfied whit your current results however I expect more information regarding the device and the cause of death.”

“Yes, my lord… This promises to be fun!”

Belos was ready to leave when a sudden though came trough his mind…

“Caleb?”

“Yes, my leash?”

“When you no longer need the body please inform me immediately… we will give this woman a proper burial.”

“Of course, Lord Belos”

It was an act of compassion… a small one of respect for the dead but somehow Belos feel that it was the correct course of action. Luz Noceda at least deserved some place to veil her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is my first fanfic in English so I wanted to ask to any reader if they find a misspelling please let me know.  
> Ok now into the fanfic itself, well I got the idea from a fanart of luz being the daughter of the emperor but I’m going for a slightly different approach. I’m expecting this to be a long fic, I want to develop a lot of characters and make the emperor a relatable antagonist? Well maybe not an antagonist in this history I don’t know yet hahaha. Also, yes, I will put lumity on this I cant resist  
> If you spot the references to old pc games… congrats fellow boomer


	3. “Titan give me strength.”

Lilith never ceases to be amazed at the sheer seize and magnitude of the blight manor. The manor was an old construction so all of the rooms where very spacious and have little details everywhere, the rumor says that the Blights ancestors build it without magic   
just to be sure that no witch or demon would put a curse on the building, Lilith thought that was impossible the Mansion had 3 floors and long tower just so high enough to watch over all of the Blight domains, there just was no way that this wasn’t build whit magic, the construction coven was definitely involved in this… wait the coven system was implemented when the manor was constructed? As a matter of fact, when do the Blights became the powerful family they are now? The period before Emperor Belos rising was obscured by all the chaos of the old ways, wild witches couldn’t even have a log of things?

“Ahg, just focus Lilith you have a more important task at hand” Lilith said to herself while cleaning her face in front of the mirror.

The pranks of the twins are getting more and more out of hand these days, though she had to admit that was a very cleaver one. She would never have figured it out that the Odalia in front of the gates of the manor was an illusion so when she tried to squeeze her hand, she feels some sort of rubbery texture and the next second she was sprinkled whit some water. If Eda would have been in her position, she would probably congratulate the kids.

“Ah… Eda…”

When the real Odalia appeared she scolded the kids and took Lilith inside the manor, she excused herself on behalf of the kids but not very honestly, Odalia was a little permissive whit the kids, the only the only reason why they were not grounded all day is because they are prodigies at illusion magic… even at this young age they show some level of mastery over very complex illusions, well complex for young kids so Lilith thought that "allowing" the jokes was a way to encourage the kids training.

Still, she wasn’t mad, it was just a little of water and it gave her time to think.

“Are you done Lilith? the dinner is almost ready”. Said Odalia from outside the bathroom

“Yes, I’m coming in a minute”.

“Excellent… oh I forgot to mention it will be just the two of us, Adalor is taking care of Amity right now, it will be just like in Hexide”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith was looking at her plate, she doesn’t even want to think how much did this meal cost. It was a caramelized Steak whit some kind mushroom cream, although it was seasoned in some way that completely boosted the flavor of the meat to levels beyond comprehension.

“I hope it is of your liking my dear.”

“Oh yes, absolutely Odalia”

The truth was Lilith never even has tasted something remotely like this… it was vortigaunt meat, (Lilith was at least 70% sure on this) but she never has seen a meat of this quality and prepared in such a way. At least the meal will buy her some time to think about… the plan, yes, the plan, the plan that she didn’t have, that plan…

 _Oh my god what I’m going to do!_ Lilith thought. She was getting out of time, and she hoped that it didn’t show on her face, she was sitting in front of Odalia, but the table was so big and large… maybe she can’t see the despair on my face...

“So, Lilith, when are you going to tell me the motive of this visit? I don’t want to be rude, but you always notify your visits in advance my dear.”

 _Oh crap._ She knew thar Odalia was noticing some signals, that’s the reason of this question straight to the point.

Lilith took some time before answer, she grabbed her glass of water and drank it slowly…

Come on Lilith, why can’t you be a little like your sis… Eda! That was the answer. She needed to lie like her sister always did to get away whit things.

“Yes, sorry Odalia, for you see… well its not something so urgent so don’t worry…however you could say it is a matter of the emperors coven… and something that involves my protegee.

“Amity?” The tone on Odalia voice quickly changed. Lilith has managed to get her attention.

“Yes, for you see Odalia, there is a current problem in the castle, well not a problem an inconvenience, you know Kikimora, the Emperors Helper?

“I know her by name, but I don’t see what does she have to do whit Ami…”

“Well, don’t tell anybody but she is pregnant… her kind its so rare among the isles so the emperor decided to found her a suitable male for… you know”

“Oh… ok but…”

“And the emperor requires (as a favor to Kikimora) a Babysitter who is willing to live in the castle for a long time and take care of the baby…”

Odalia was getting a little upset, she was about to ask more aggressively about how this involved her daughter when Lilith went for the finishing blow.

“And that was the moment when I think… my good friend Odalia, matriarch of the great Blight family… she surely knows a fitting babysitter willing to live in the castle for some years… and if I the Emperor notices that the Blights help him whit this task maybe I can remind him of this latter… And then I will personally recommend Amity Blight, my protegee to join the Emperors Coven!” Lilith said that last line whit maybe a little too much enthusiasm, but she thinks that she nailed it. But Odalia wasn’t answering… oh no maybe she had pushed it too far…

“Odalia… I… I know Amity won’t need this extra push, but I want you to know that I’m taking the task of tutoring Amity very serious…”

Then something unexpected happened. Odalia quickly step up her chair and put a hand on Lilith shoulder.

“Dear Lilith, I already knew that you were one of the best witches in the boiling isles but by the Titan… to think you would go out of your way for Amity… thank you… Yes, I will give you the contact info of the best caretaker in the isles… this person served the blight family some years whit the twins so it can handle everything.”

“Thank you Odalia, the Emperor will be pleased.”

Odalia didn’t even finish her meal and went to get the info on the babysitter, Lilith couldn’t even begin to believe that the lie went so well… ah Eda will be proud.

“Dear Eda... you would never stop bothering me with this…”

“I miss you Sis, wherever you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda tame but I’m currently thinking way ahead. This is like a setup for what comes next   
> There will be time skips in this fic but maybe later (2 chapters more or so) I’m sure nobody wants to skip baby luz hahaha.   
> Also, im trying to make some world building, I don’t want to lost focus on the main history but I think the boiling isles have so much potential lore wise, like the blights for example they are a rich powerful family but why? I mean what did they ancestors do to be in such a position or the emperor how old is he? How many generations it took to almost completely obliterate the notion of wild magic = good. But most importantly of all did Belos banish the giraffes? How much raw magic power does it have a giraffe? (ok that last one was a joke, but you get my point)   
> Im always open for critics, not just regarding spelling, so if you don’t like something please say it I want to improve my writing and narration skills so don’t be shy?


	4. Fitting the job

As the caretaker of many of the richest families on the boiling isles, Lara Acton , was used to this kind of thing, living in someone else’s house, traveling far across the isles, she like it though, getting to know the elite from inside was fascinating in its own right, she get to see how they live they everyday life, of course at the beginning of her stay things would be normal, nobody gets their guard down so easily, but after a couple of weeks maybe months they began to show their true forms, for example she remembered that the father of Davenport family (so many years ago…) likes to eat caramelized Makara eyes when he think nobody was looking, imagine that, a respected old family man eating children’s candy behind a desk or something.

The fact that she knew so many “secrets” however wasn’t a problem for any family, after all every single family that she has worked whit make a magic oath whit her, if she ever reveals anything about someone of the house, she will suffer horrible consequences. She had no doubt that this job would be any different, it is the Emperor castle, of course they will make me do an oath, the sheer number of secrets there makes me a safety issue, in fact maybe I will get memory wiped after all of this. Not that scared her or anything, she just likes to think that even she is just a babysitter or nanny as some like to called her, she feels like a spy or something and as such she had enemies on every corner… or something like that.

Another good thing of her job was living in big old houses, she never knew why but the feeling of being on a bed looking at a stone wall whit and old painting makes her feel like she is in some kind of other world, the feeling was in the details, like sure she had seen many stone constructions but the stone in the old manors was something else… like the carving on the stone was so delicate and yet so rough, or the old wood, it smelled like history (somehow) or just hearing the high society talking and their voices being echoed along the halls. All of that was a feeling that never gets old (or so she says). Also, these big constructions really helped her to feel like she was infiltrating a fortress, some of the places she has been had even secret passages or secret rooms.

Even if she liked feeling like a spy or a treasure hunter finding the most precious secrets on the old family “sarcophagus” that was not the reason she liked so much her job… no, the reason was much simpler, she liked kids , she liked their smiles, innocence and imagination, you never get the same answer to a simple question whit kids, they always came up whit something weird and she liked weird , the kids she liked the most where demon kids, always so different, so special. That was the real tressure she captured whit every stay, the kids love, the histories that all the children make, all of that was a tressure bigger than the money she gets paid.

Yes, Lara was a professional even if she never thinks she is one, no single family had ever a problem whit her, and all the children that she took under her wing grown to be excellent witches/demons, however even she feel like something else when he was contacted by a member of the emperor’s coven.

* * *

Lilith contacted Lara almost immediately. The “situation” must be solved quickly she arranged their meeting in a well know establishment in Bonesborough called Velvet shroom, the place was a sort of expensive restaurant his owner a fungus like demon who everybody called long nose however his real name was Igor, the place was a quite simple yet elegant. The entrance of the establishment was just two windows and a metal door, the windows where grim dark (not from dust or dirt, it was just so nobody could look from the outside) and in one of them they had the menu on display, it was generated by illusion magic so whenever something was out of stock or out of seasoned it will change. Inside of it there only was a huge room whit not a single candle or magic light, instead some mushrooms were placed on the walls, ceiling and construction beams, this fungus shine whit a tenue blue light giving the place an out of this world felling, that accompanied by delicious food make the place a frequent place of reunion for the wealthy on the isles. Lilith managed to get a reservation just because she was an emperor coven member… she needed to make this perfect, she needed to nail this interview and get the babysitter to the castle pronto. That’s why she had picked this place, money was no trouble in this task had said Kiki, so she was going to use it to make sure everything went as smooth as possible, after all the conditions of this job were… “unique” to say the least, the caretaker of the human would have to be ever vigilant to the child, make sure to register any abnormality , help writing notes about anything that stands out, never leave the castle unless it was notified in advance… there sure to be more obligations that they didn’t inform to Lilith but that was the basics… Titan the basic alone were very demanding.

Lilith entered the restaurant and personally thanked Igor for getting her a reservation, she assured it was an emperor’s coven matter and that Lord Belos will be pleased. Then she went to her table and looked at the lights above her… so beautiful yet they had a sorrow aura, she began to feel a little nervous.

Suddenly, the waiter, a tall man whit almost no hair in his head (talking about extreme, this guy doesn’t even have eyebrows, maybe it’s because sanitary reasons…) put two menus in each side of the table.

“I know you are waiting for someone else, so meanwhile you can look at the menu.”

Before Lilith could say anything, the waiter banish.

All of the items in the menu where food that she never heard before or rather it was written in a weird way… ok she was losing it… what if she ordered something inadequate for a formal meeting…

“Ok Lilith you managed to handle Odalia you can do this; you can do this… you can do this!”

“You can do what?” a kind of loud but gentle voice said.

Lilith thought it was the waiter or something because the low intensity of the lights didn’t make easy to identify people.

“Oh, I was just… You are Lara? Lara Acton?”

“Yes, and you must be miss Lilith, I recognize you from the uniform” she pointed at the immaculate white cape that Lilith was wearing. “I’ve always wanted to know how you keep it so clean.”

Well, that was a weird way to start the meeting… well she needed someone whit a little weird in their soul to accept this job.

“Oh, it’s quite simple, you see the cape is enchanted whit a fireproof spell, so we just cast a fire spell to purge the impurities.”

“wow that would never occur to me, what a nice idea, I will keep that in mind… you know cleaning It is the hardest part of taking care of a baby… by the way, can I sit?”

“Of course, sorry, how rude of me”

“don’t you worry about that miss Lilith, I'm the one who distracted you from your line of thought.”

“thank you, Lara, now before we speak business, I think we may eat something first, it would be a shame to waste this opportunity”

“oh, so you haven’t eaten in this place before? me neither hahaha” the little chuckle that she made was like the one of a child Lilith thought.

“yes, I haven’t eaten here before, but I have no doubt that the food in here is delicious, however I think I’ll go whit the chef's recommendation, just to be sure… oh and don’t worry about the prices, the emperor’s coven is paying for this.”

“hmm in that case…” Lara opened her menu and close her eyes, then she raised her finger and just pointed at something at random. “This… I will order this.”

Lilith was kind of baffled, like… she really did just that?

“that… that was something.”

Before anyone could speak the waiter appeared from thin air and as if he were hearing all along, he took a little notepad and a pencil, he was ready to take their order.

“I would like the chef's recommendation, please.”

Lara took her menu and tried to pronounce whatever she selected. The waiter patiently tried to understand her.

While Lara was ordering, Lilith inspected the looks of Acton, she had most of her hair pulled away from the face, gathered at the back of the head with a clip, it was a ponytail, but she never had seen such a “well done hair job?”. That elegant style was not only in her hair but also in her clothes, she was wearing and old style light blue dress that was adorned whit ribbons, it looked like something a child would like but in Lara was something… fitting? Lilith couldn’t see her shoes, but she imagined some blue heels.

When Lara finally gives up in the pronunciation of the food and she just pointed at the words in the menu the waiter asked both of them what they would like to drink.

Unlike whit the main course Lara gave the waiter a quick answer,

“rottca juice for me please”.

_Oh, so she likes that too._

“I would like the same, please”.

“I’ll be right back whit your beverages.”

Then he banished and leave them alone.

Ok… what should be my next move… I could go straight to the point… No, too many people around here, someone could listen, I’ll leave the details for later.

“So, Lara… I don’t want to be rude here but the task at hand it is ratter urgent so, in the meantime, would you like to discuss the job, you know, if you have some questions or you want me to describe the conditions?”

“Don’t worry, unfortunately I know some details, it is rude for me to say this but… the Blights are kind of… not so great whit secrets? I know about Kiki”.

Oh… point noted, it was wise to lie to Odalia…

“well, I would like to say that saves time but… look this is super impolite but, I need you to make an oath whit me later to discuss some more… private matters”.

“I see, don’t worry that’s common in my line of work.”

“thank you for understanding, then I will proceed whit the job description.”

Lilith proceed to explain to Lara the list of tasks that she would need to do in the castle, the rules, things that were forbidden, etc. Lara would occasionally make a question of the architecture of the castle, food available, if there will be other kids, stuff like that. 

Even when the food arrived, they didn’t stop the “Q&A”. Lilith noticed that even if it was late and this meeting come out of nowhere, Lara had like an aura of joy, like you can feel yourself a little better just by hearing whatever she was talking…

When the two of them were done Lilith proceed to pay the bill leaving a generous tip. Then ask Lara if she would like a “little walk” She nodded and followed Lilith across Bonesborough.

When they were alone enough near the forest Lara started to chuckle, Lilith decide to not pay attention to that but then the chuckle transformed into a full laughter.

“w…what?”

Lara was still laughing when she answered.

“S…sorry it just… I know you are leading me to some place we can discuss the job but… you looked so nervous and then I started to think this just looks like a date hahaha, and you are so nervous because you are like: oh, what should I say now, it is too late? what about her parents. Hahaha.

Lilith blushed a little and then laughed, she was thinking this too hard, Lara was a professional and Lilith was acting like a teenager.

“no, I should be the one apologizing, I’m not acting as an emperor’s coven member… let’s make the oath now, it need you to swear that you won’t say anything that you hear now regardless of if you decide to accept the job or not, also you can’t say anything you yourself conclude from this. Do you accept?”

“Yes, I accept… also nice thinking, a lot of people let out the part of the thoughts.

They shake hands and the magic blue circle surround their wrists.

“Now, you probably figured it out but the kid you would be taking care of is not Kikimora´s kid, its… a human kid.”

“I accept the job.”

“W…what, but … you don’t have any questions? How could you… explain… please?

“Hahaha… Lilith, you know why I love my job?”

“uh… no?”

“I love my job because I love children, I love the way they think, the way they talk, the fact that they are so much different than us, than adults… and you are telling me that you have a kid, a human child its literally an outer world creature… Yes, I would love to take care of it to learn from it, to love the child it is my duty and my passion to do so. Also, I would have to live in the emperor castle? Its like the opportunity of my life.

“O…ok, then would you like to go and meet her immediately? The emperor really would like this child problem to be solved quickly, as for your belongings we could arrange a…

“Yes, I would like that a lot, now let’s go miss Lilith, to the castle to fulfill our jobs!” Lara spoke this words disregarding any more details that they both knew were important, sure emperor Belos would like to speak whit her personally and give her direct orders but… Lilith now knew why Lara had that aura… the feeling that Lara produced it is one that makes you feel like a child, like whatever little unimportant thing you said was important to her… not only that but Lilith feel like Lara was also protecting her of the reality of the word… no hard words, no sarcastic answers… just care and emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end notes 
> 
> Im tryng something different this time. Originally this chapter would continue until the babysitter saw luz, but since now I have less time to write this fic (job) I decide to focus on “single events for every chapter”. Still I try to make it longer (I didn’t cut some unnecessary stuff, but also didn’t add filler).
> 
> I think that adding an OC to a story its… complicated. I don’t like the idea but in this case was necessary cause I have a roll in mind for every other character and I couldn’t risk lose one of them to a task that I could manage some other way, Lara being that other way. 
> 
> Next chapter should be Luz interacting whit Lara and Belos, it should be a long one cause I have in mind a lot of situations, depending on how much I go on in that chapter the next one to that will be some years later to advance the plot.  
> I think I might bore some people by taking so much time to get to the “main conflict” but I think its better to imagine the full work and don’t deviate from that path too much. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading. 
> 
> P.S: I started uploading this story to AO3 too, someone pm to say that someone was stealing my story, no, that’s me too.


End file.
